Ryoma's Secret
by Suo-Tama-Chan
Summary: After a match with Mizuki Hajime of St. Rudolph, Echizen Ryoma is believed to have a secret. But he can only keep his secret for so long. It's only going to be a matter of time the regulars find out... slight Tezuka x Fem!Ryo. only kissing :D
1. Chapter 1

"Next game, Seigaku, Echizen and St Rudolph Mizuki!" Tension filled the air and I started to breath slowly, 'I came this far, I can't be discovered now'…

"Oy! Echizen!" Startled, I looked up, and as always it was Momo sempai. "Hurry up! And go for it!"

"Hai, hai" I replied back with my usual straight face.

"Which side?" Mizuki sempai asked me

"Rough" I answered automatically without giving it any thought.

"Smooth" Sempai smirked. 'Kuso'…

"Game Start! St Rudolph Mizuki service game." The referee yelled out as my heart started pounding. Here I go…

----------------------------------------------------Game-------------------------------------------------------------------

"There it is! Drive B!" Horio cheered from the crowd. *ponk* *ponk* *ponk*…

"Game set! Match won by Echizen Ryoma 6-4!"

"KYAAAA! RYOMA SAMA!" "Ochibi! Bravo! Bravo! Bravious!!!!" "Echizen!" with that the Seigaku tennis club and it's supporters came rushing down.

"Ch…Choto!" Mizuki sempai glared at me panting, his shirt soaked in his sweat.

"Seigaku is cheating!" Sempai declared in a loud and sure voice. *Doki* *Doki* Kuso… he couldn't… he shouldn't… how… why…?!

"What are you talking about? As you see this court is filled with specters and it'd be no use for you to argue…" As expected of the captain, Tezuka sempai told him off easily. I'm safe… for now…

"Ah… I see you haven't realized yet… Interesting." Mizuki Sempai smiled a sickly deadly smile "Well then, I guess I'll let you guys figure it out." With that, St Rudolph left the court laughing joyfully. The instant I felt relieved, I felt nervous again with everyone's eyes on me.

"H… hey… What's with the 'your hiding something' look?" I tried to joke, sweat running down from my neck.

"Echizen, we're going to have a 'little' talk. Come." Ordered Tezuka sempai, and without realizing I let out a 'chet'…

"what did you want to talk about captain? I'm thirsty, and I really want a drink so…"

"Echizen, are you hiding something from us?" he asked glaring at me intensely…

"What are you talking about? I'm not hiding something…"

"Ok, I trust you…" Great… Seriously… Great…

"Manda, mada, dane…" I retorted feeling guilty.

*Everyone walks to the locker room*

"Echizen, aren't you gonna change?" Horio asked me

"Why bother? I'm probably going to practice at home again anyways so…" I answered back like I usually do while staring off into space.

"Yea… but still..." He said looking down. The fact that Horio 'cared' irritated me. I held back my urge to punch him while I was still sane and walked away without looking back.

----------------------------------Next Morning---------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Beep* *Beep* *rustle* *click*….. "WAHHHHHHH!!! I'M LATE AGAIN!!!"

----30 mins later----

"Sorry I'm late captain" I told Tezuka sempai trying to catch my breath.

"Echizen! As punishment, 20 laps around the court!" He yelled at me, glaring at me with his super sexy eyes…

"Uh, Hai!" I replied back. 'Che, as if I didn't run enough already…'

"Echizen! Not fast enough!"

"Ha… Ha…." *dosh…*

--Eyes Opens--

"Where am I?" I asked glancing around my surrounding.

"O… Ochibi! Hey everyone! He's awake!!" That was so Eji sempai, he's just like a kid 

"Echizen!" and with that, all the regulars swarmed around me.

"You scared us you bastard!" I flushed.

"o… did I? There's nothing wrong with me, I'm fine!" (It's just that my vest is too small for me now, that's all…) I added in my head. Out of all the people around me, the coach's glare caught my eyes.

"Everyone out." Ruzaki sensei muttered

"But…"

"OUT!!"

"Yes!" everyone left.. *gulp*

"Ryoma…" Ruzaki sensei looked at me closely.

"yes…?"

"you're a…" I knew what she would say…

"yes…" Ruzaki sensei covered her face with her hands

"Why?" she was finally able to ask after a long silence.

"Because the girls team is weak and lazy. I'm good enough for the guys team aren't I? I'M IN THE REGULARS!" I stared to panic with tears streaming from my eyes

"Nanjiro mentioned that he had a son though…"

"He means my brother, that idiot! He's DEAD, LEAVING ME ALL ALONE!" Ruzaki sensei's eyes were filled with tears. "I promised him… That I would go to the nationals, to fulfill a dream HE couldn't" I chocked out.

"Nanjiro is aware of this situation?"

"yes…"

"*Sigh* okay. I'm going to keep this a secret from everyone except for Tezuka. Keep trying your best Ryoma." She said with a thumbs up. I released the breath I was holding.

"Thank you…" was all I could manage to say.

"It's fine… try to get some rest. I'll send the others in. They seemed to be worried…"

"Okay…"


	2. Chapter 2

"EVERYONE, 50 LAPS AROUND THE COURTS… NOW!! " Everything seemed to be back to normal the next day, and I could act like my old self again. I just couldn't help but to notice Ryuzaki sensei's weary glance once in a while, but as long as I was the only one noticing it, I guess its fine.

"Jeez! The captain is sure tough!" Horio complained while running. I gave him a brief glance of hatred and ignored him. "Hey! Are you listening?!" he asked glaring at me.

"Not really." I answered back casually as I ran up to where Kaido and Momo sempai was running.

"Echizen! Call for you in the office!" The captain said looking at me.

"Hai" I replied back as he led me into the office. "So… where's the phone?" I asked confused. Tezuka sempai blushed.

"There was no call to begin with…"

"Huh? Then why…?" (Did I do something wrong?) I couldn't help but to ask myself.

"I needed to talk to you alone…" Tezuka sempai said as he reached out for my face. I flinched at his touch, and blushed as I realized his hand was surprisingly soft despite all the calluses he had from playing tennis. He leaned forward and hugged me tightly. His cool breath ghosted over my scalp as shivers ran down my spine. Too shocked to move I could only manage to gasp. "Um… Well… I guess I don't have much to say… But you get what I mean right?" He blushed and slowly walked away.

I was speechless, unable to say anything I walked out.

"Oi Echizen! Let's get some burgers! Practice is over!" Momo sempai enthusiastically called out." I slid my hat down so no-one would be able to see my face red.

"I don't want to." Was all I could say before turning my back. I walked the streets thinking to myself.

"Hey kid!" I turned around still dazed

"Nani?" I asked the guy annoyed.

"You play tennis don't you?"

"Yeah… So what of it?" I raised my eyebrows

"You good?"

"not really? Why'd you ask?"

"Ah, your just a loser. Get out of the way!" He exclaimed as he pushed me aside.

"Kyaaa!" I yelped unable to control myself.

"Ho? You sound just like a girl… Interesting…" He smirked, coming closer and closer to me. 'Kuso…' I said to myself as I backed up… as an obvious reaction, he immediately caught up and came closer towards me.

"Cho…choto… I'm a guy, can't you tell by just looking at me?" I tried to protest,

"I don't give… Your cute, and as long as your cute, I couldn't care less about you being a guy" 'No!' I wanted to scream, but I couldn't find my voice.

"Hey! That you Echizen?" I heard another very familiar voice ask me. I looked back stunned to find Tezuka sempai looking at me, glaring at the perpetrator. I glanced at both of them, and obviously they knew each other. The random guy harassing me flinched.

"Che! Next time…" and he slowly walked off breaking into a run.

"Hey… are you…" Sempai kneeled beside me.

"I'm fine." I replied his unfinished sentence brushing off his touch.

"O…kay… are you able to stand?"

"I said I was…" My leg caught on a random rock that appeared out of nowhere. Falling flat on my face, I finished my sentence. "… fine…" I blushed. 'That was such a good time to trip' I grumbled to myself.

"Here…" He reached out to my arm, grabbed it and lifted me up. "Let me take you home…"

"Fine…" I finally gave up, "But… but…"

"I know what your gonna say, and you can forget it if your going to act this way…" We both turned away. There was deadly silence the whole way as we were walking.

"Captain…"

"Call me by my name when were not in practice." He ordered still looking away.

"Tezuka sempai… I… I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for earlier…" He slowly turned to look at me his eyes glistening in the moonlight.

"I should be the one... I'm… er… well…. You know… I… will apologize, for my 'rash' behavior Today…" He hesitated for a while before saying, "But I meant what I did, and I just… thought you should give it a second thought." He turned away again. I looked down.

"My house is near here, I think I'll just go myself. BYE!" I dashed on without giving sempai a second glance. My head was spinning. I didn't know what to do. I liked sempai sure, but even if we date, there was no way we could actually 'date' in public. What if he gets sick of me and dumps me? How am I going to see him everyday in practice? But… Most importantly… how do I feel about HIM?

Tezuka's thought at this moment---

As I stood there watching Echizen leave before my eyes, I felt weak. I was unable to stop what happened today, and I highly doubt I can stop it any other time. Have I always been this weak? Where is the Tezuka that was determined to get the nationals?

Several questions popped in my head, and unfortunately I was unable to answer any of them. My heart throbbed like it had never before, and I felt restless, wondering what Ryoma would be doing now...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Sorry it took so long to post! I forgot my password for both my msn account and Fanfic account. Gomen~! But please enjoy ^^_

-Tezuka's point-

"We will now have practice matches!" I announced as I got excited, "Fuji and Eji court A, Oishi and Momoshiro court B, Echizen and Inui prepare for matches in court C, Kaido and Kawamura Court D. Go!" Everyone was excited to have this rare opportunity to see matches against the regulars, not for the school rankings but just for practice.

"Hey! Why am I with Fuji? I'm gonna lose for sure now…" Eji giggled obviously joking.

"We'll see…" Fuji replied back with a chuckle, as they both got into place.

"Go easy on me sempai~!" Momo pleaded sweating bullets.

"Same goes for me." Oishi said with a huge grin on his face.

"It's you and me again sempai!" Echizen informed.

"this is interesting… Lets see how much you've improved" Inui adjusted his glasses.

"Everyone, start your game!" I gave out the final order.

"Ossu!" Everyone replied in unison.

*Game goes on*

I walked around looking at how everyone was doing. I tried to avoid Ryoma's court as much as possible, afraid that I wound never be able to keep my eyes off her.

"Game and the match, Echizen 6-4!" The instant the referee called out, I dashed over curious about the results.

"Mada mada dane sempai." Ryoma said while panting with a huge grin on her face.

"Really now…" Inui snickered,

"HE WON!!" a wave of first years gathered around Ryoma. I could only stare at her from outside the court.

"Hey, Echizen!" A sudden feeling of anger burst from within me. Horio leaped up and flung himself over her. For a second she looked stunned, but she looked annoyed once again. Without realizing I ran across the court and embraced Ryoma pushing Horio away. My unusual action silenced everyone in the court. All the games had stopped and all eyes were on us.

"ano… Sempai?" Ryoma muffled against my chest. Trying to look natural, I pushed Ryoma away from me gently. I looked down at my shoes trying to hide my blush.

"What? Am I the only one that's not allowed to hug?" I awkwardly laughed off. I turned around walking away. "Everyone, continue your match!" I ordered fiercely out of embarrassment.

I remembered how she flinched in my embrace. My chest stung as I once again felt useless.

"Buchou!" someone called out from behind me. When I looked back, I saw Horio, the last person I wanted to see, coming after me panting.

"What is it?" I asked glaring at him. When he flinched, I felt satisfaction.

"Um… I'm sorry for my rudeness… But could you possibly like Echizen?" I felt my expression get colder.

"I fail to see why I must answer that question." I childishly retorted back.

"If you don't like him… then please don't hug him." He mumbled loud enough for me to hear. I turned away from him, my chest throbbing with the same pain I had felt before.

"Who I hug, is non of your concern. And… 'HE' is nothing to me." With that, I walked away. Dammit! Why the hell did I say that?! When I walked passed the water fountain, I found Ryoma crouching down, hugging her legs tightly with her head between them. I flinched. 'She couldn't have… just… heard that… right?'

Ryoma's head suddenly shot up, and when she glanced around, our eyes met. There was tears welled up in her eyes, as he looked hurt.

"Ryoma…." I shamelessly reached out for her. But she just sat there… shocked… Her welled up tears streamed down. I reached out even further to have her slap my hands away and run off at the speed of light.

Sadness filled my eyes as all I could do was stare at her running off once again.

-Next Day-

"Everyone Gather!" I assembled everyone

"Cheers!" Everyone greeted.

"Momo, Kaido, Inui, Oishi, Eji, Fuji, Kawamura… Where is Echizen?" I asked casually.

"Well…" Momo hesitated. I have a bad feeling about this…

"Well?" I pressed.

"Um…" Momo glanced at Fuji, and Fuji nodded once. "Um… Echizen's dad called… to say… er…. That… Echizen is…" I held my breath "Transferring." My world shattered into pieces as the news sunk in.

"I… See…" was all I could manage to say. "Today will be free practice! Oishi, cover up for me!"

Startled, Oishi looked up

"Oi! Tezuka!" But it was too late. I dashed out of the courts 'Dammit' I thought to myself biting my lips. 'Why?!' For the first time in a long time, something warm trickled down my cheeks. I didn't wipe it away. I just continued to run. My legs felt like they were about to crack in half, but I continued on… 'Ryoma… Please wait just a little longer!' I begged to myself as her house slowly came into sight.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N = Sorry for the late update!!! GOMEN!! *bows down low* I'm a freshmen now and ... boy the work load is... OxO

Anyways, please enjoy~ :D

CHAPTER 4

"Oi! Tezuka!" But it was too late. I dashed out of the courts

'Kusou…!' I thought to myself, biting my lips. 'Why?!' For the first time in a long time, something warm trickled down my cheeks. I didn't wipe it away. I just continued to run. My legs felt like they were about to crack in half, but I continued on… 'Ryoma… Please wait just a little longer!' I begged to myself as her house slowly came into sight.

"Ryoma, take out the trash!" I heard a voice call out lazily as I reached her house.

"Hai!" An irritated voice replied. The door slammed open.

Ryoma's eyes, swelled up from crying, looked up to find me staring at her. She dropped her mouth as she stuttered, "Bu…Buchou?" I was surprised to see her in her casual clothing. A skirt and a tank top.

"Why… Why are you still here?" I tried to ask as casually as possible, trying to hide all signs of happiness from seeing her once again. Also trying very hard not to blush.

"Oh… The transfer… You see… the thing is…"

-Seigaku-

"Uh-oh… we are in SO much trouble!" Momo shuddered as he thought about all the laps that were waiting for him.

"What is this about? I never heard anything about it!" Tomoka suddenly appeared out of nowhere and demanded an answer.

"Well, Ryoma's going to transfer, yes, but not to another country." Fuji calmly explained as he could see Momo twitching.

"Ano… What school is… Um… Ryoma-kun going to go to?" Sakuno, asked quietly blushing.

"I don't know. He refused to tell anyone." Fuji shrugged. Horio who was silently listening and felt betrayal. He had always thought that Ryoma was his best friend, and expected him to tell him everything.

"Fsssuuuuh. Let that brat do whatever he wants" Kaido hissed as he walked away.

"Hey Kaidoh!" Oishi, who was in charge of practice demanded unsuccessfully, "Come back!"

"Sempai, I'm going to the bathroom. Fssssssuuuh." Kaido yelled back as he ran out.

"Come on, cheer up everyone, it's not like Echizen could help it… Let's just practice…" Kawamura bent down and grabbed his racket. "YEAH BABY!! BURNING!" He grabbed Arai and dashed off to the courts! Arai whimpered as he got dragged away limply.

"Nya! Why didn't Ochibi tell us anything?" Eiji sulked. Oishi placed his hand on Eiji's shoulder as he ordered,

"In any case, we should just start off with laps around the court." He thought for a few seconds. 'If Tezuka was here, how many laps would he make them run…?' He glanced around to see everyone staring at him expecting a small number of laps.

"Everyone! Start off with 30 laps around the courts!!" He finally decided.

Everyone's mouth dropped wide opened, and as they were complaining, Kaido hissed.

"Oi, Urusai!" Flinching, everyone just continued to run silently.

-Back to Ryoma-

Tezuka's eyebrows twitched as Ryoma finished explaining.

"So… You're telling me, that you aren't transferring to another country/school, but going to re-register as a regular as a girl?" He twitched. 'Meaning I came here for nothing?' Tezuka added in his head as his cheeks started to burn up out of embarrassment. Tezuka sighed observing the floor. "I thought… I thought…"

Ryoma cut him off giving him a cold icy smile.

"But I'm nothing to you ne?" She spat at him. Tezuka flinched remembering Ryoma's expression that time as she cried. Silence filled the room as no one made a sound.

"Sumimasen…" Ryoma apologized breaking the awkward silence. "Of course you don't care…" She glanced up at the window, trying to avoid Tezuka's eyes.

"Well… It's not your fault… It was me that… what I'm trying to say is… I'm… er… sorry…" He continued to observe the floor. "Please believe me… I didn't mean anything I said the other day. I was just…."

"It's ok, I somewhat feel like I understand." Ryoma said as she got up. "ano… Sempai? Could you leave now? I got chores and stuff…" she glanced at the pile of trash just waiting to be taken out.

"Oh, right, sorry…" Tezuka apologized as he got up. He hesitated before asking, "Um… When will I be seeing you again?" he blushed. Ryoma thought for a moment before answering with a grin

"Very soon." With that said, Tezuka left feeling relieved that she wasn't moving. 'very soon huh… please hurry…' he pleaded in his head as he headed off to the tennis court.

-Next Morning-

"Tezuka!" Ryuzaki sensei called out.

"Hai" Tezuka marched up to her.

"You already knew?" She glared at him.

"about…?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" she snapped

"ah… that…" he hesitated, "yeah, I knew… sumimasen."

"It's fine." She sighed, "Ryoma is here now. All you have to do now is introduce her." As she said this, Tezuka's face lit up, which startled Ryuzaki sensei.

"Right away!" He glanced around desperately looking for her. "um… where is she?"

"Changing."

"oh…" The moment Tezuka sighed, the door to the girls changing room opened as Ryoma came out. Tezuka's eyes widened as he saw Ryoma. She was wearing a tank top and since her binding was off, her chest was bigger. Her hair was already cut short but it somehow looked longer.

"Buchou!" She waved at Tezuka as he snapped out of his trance.

"Oh… uh… right… come on." Tezuka led Ryoma to the courts.

As they entered, everyone stopped whatever they were doing and burst out laughing.

"Everyone gather!" Tezuka ordered.

"Hai" the club members managed to choke up while they gathered.

"As you know, this is Ryoma." Tezuka stated wondering why everyone was laughing.

"Hahaha!! Yeah, we know that! What we want to know is… why the hell is Ryoma cross-dressing?!" Momo burst out laughing once again. Ryoma could only stare at him.

"Yarou…" she mumbled to herself as she twitched.

"Momo," Tezuka sighed, "Ryoma isn't cross dressing" Everyone stopped laughing as tension fill the air.

"EH?!"

A/NSorry once again, but my next chapter i think will be the last so... please look forward to it and review please~~ ^^


	5. last chap

"Momo," Tezuka sighed, "Ryoma isn't cross dressing" Everyone stopped laughing as tension fill the air.

"EH?!"

* * *

"Eh… Eh… ehhhhh~" Kawamura fell to his knees and gawked to Ryoma who blushed. No one paid attention to Kawamura as they stared at Ryoma in disbelief. Inui's grip on his pen tightened snapping it into two.

Tezuka sighed as pulled Ryoma closer to him. "I'm not going to do introductions since I think you're already familiar…"

"Buchou… Echizen… this is not funny… definitely NOT funny!" Momo glared.

"Nya! Echizen-chan! KAWAI!" Kikamaru pounced on Ryoma landing straight on her. Oishi's couldn't hide the astonishment on his face, since it has already been two months since Oishi and Eiji were going out. Kaidou only continuously hissed without a breath and choked every once in a while.

"Itai…" Ryoma coughed. Tezuka's face was red with fury as Kikamaru started petting Echizen's head, along with ruffling her hair.

"Sempai… please…. Off…" Ryoma shoved with all her might. Tezuka reached out and heaved Kikamaru off her as well.

"Ok, practice!" Tezuka roared glaring at Eiji.

"Hai…" everyone except for Momo left. Momo glared at both Ryoma and Tezuka. The two of them didn't notice being too conscious about each other.

"eh-hem!" Momo coughed getting the attention of the two bluntest people in the world.

"What?" Tezuka glared at Momo for disturbing their 'quality' time.

"May I please talk to Echizen alone please?" Momo hissed out of irritation, almost sounding like Kaidou.

"Betsuni," Ryoma replied, as she tapped her back with her racket.

"Well then…" Tezuka excused himself.

"Ryoma, why didn't you tell me you were a girl?" He blushed while he fidgeted with his racket. "Me… out of all people…" he glared at his toes, as if they had done something wrong.

"Sempai… I'm sorry… I knew you'd treat me differently." Ryoma moved closer.

Not knowing what was going on, Tezuka flinched as he witnessed Ryoma closing on Momo. Oh how he resented Momo.

"Sempai… I'm…" Momo grabbed Ryoma by the waist without warning and planted a kiss on her lips. Too stunned to do anything else, Ryoma froze, eyes wide open staring at her sempai. Tezuka, who just happened to be holding onto his racket with two hands, snapped the tennis racket into two pieces as if he were snapping a branch. The rest of the tennis players gawked at Momo, with the exception of Horio, who fell to his knees dramatically.

After what seemed like hours, Momo and Ryoma's lips parted. Not noticing Tezuka closing up on them, Momo stroked her hair gently observing Ryoma form head to toe.

"Sempai…" Ryoma shivered and fell on her knees, tears flowing down her cheeks. She slowly lifted her numb hands and touched the tears flowing. She showed no expression on her face except for fear.

Momo slowly crouched down, and the moment he did, someone's shoes flew up and bulls-eyed Momo's face. He tumbled over bumping his head on the fence.

"Itai…" He said as he got up rubbing his face. He looked up glaring at everyone in the court and finally laid his eyes on Tezuka. Tezuka's face was red with pure rage and hate, and his fiery eyes were glaring at Momo, who flinched.

"O-chibi!" Eiji jumped to Echizen and once again landed on her. This time she didn't resist. Looking at Ryoma's expression, Eiji realized he shouldn't be annoying her, so he immediately got off her. Then, he too glared at Momo.

"Momo-chan! Next time try to not joke like that!" Eiji scolded.

"But… but… I wasn't joking…" Momo chuckled, and then added, "Man Echizen, you're a lousy kisser." With this, Tezuka snapped. Anger, clearly visible on his face, he marched up to Momo. Oishi, looking nervous trailed after Tezuka. Momo tensed up guessing what the consequence could be.

"Momo… "Tezuka started off taking a deep breath, calming himself down. Before he could continue, Momo stood up dusting off his pants.

"Sempai," Momo held his breath and closed both his eyes, bracing himself for either a punch or a slap, but nothing. He peaked through one eye to find Tezuka crouched down next to Ryoma. To everyone's shock, Tezuka lifted Ryoma effortlessly and carefully so that Ryoma felt comfortable.

"I'm taking her to the nurse. Oishi, take over for me ok?" He gently held onto Ryoma tighter. Momo's eyes were filled with pain as he watched his best friend get carried away. The rest of the team member's presence forgotten once again.

* * *

-Nurse-

Tezuka was seated beside Ryoma who just came back into cautiousness.

"Sempai…" Ryoma muttered, "I'm going to have bad memories about this place." She forced a weak smile.

"…" Tezuka sighed and bent down to kiss Ryoma's forehead.

"Sempai…" and this time, to Tezuka's surprise, instead of crying Ryoma blushed.

"Echizen… no, Ryoma" Tezuka hesitated before continuing. "I… I know this is really sudden and such… but… I love you…" He looked away expecting rejection.

Ryoma's eyes widened and she blushed even more.

"Sempai…" The moment Tezuka turned around, Ryoma jumped on Tezuka and they both fell on the floor. "Sempai…" she repeated herself. Ryoma then did something very unexpected. She leaned over and pecked his nose.

"Sempai… I love you to…"

"you're… kidding…"

"no sempai…"

"please call me by my first name Echi… Ryoma…" Tezuka blushed

"yadda!" Ryoma teased as she got off her poor boyfriend.

"Fine then, Echizen" Tezuka grinned for the first time.

"Hey, not fair sempai," Ryoma pouted

"Then you say it to,"

"Kuni… Kunimitsu…..sempai"

"No, no, just Kunimitsu"

"Ku…" she sighed, "Fine, I love you Kunimitsu" then she clung to her boyfriend's neck, and they went into a deep kiss, still lying down on the cold tile floor of the nurse.

* * *

"Kunimitsu?" Ryoma mumbled

"mmmh?" Tezuka replied still in a daze

"We aren't telling anyone about this are we?"

"I hope not" Tezuka kissed Ryoma's forehead.

"But… what if… Momo sempai…" Ryoma's worried eyes looked down on Tezuka.

"Oh, right. We'll announce it the next time we meet then, ok?" Tezuka assured Ryoma as he gently stroked her hair.

"Ok, Thank you… Buchou… I mean… Kunimitsu…" She pecked Tezuka's lips.

"I love you" They both mumbled in unison.

**A/N = Well, that is it for this story, thank you to those who actually followed through my story. ^^ Hontou ni arigatou~ :O *bows*  
**

**and i'm really sorry to disapoint some people (mindmaster)... Sumimasen~**

**but i will be starting on a new story about Prince of Tennis as well so, please look forward to it~**

**Review please~**


	6. AN

I've started a new story, and I think that maybe it COULD be a sequel of this story. =3

I'll start writing it as a sequel from now on. Please look forward to it!!

Its called Betrayal and it's basically about Ryoma going back to America and coming back.

-Suo Tama Chan-


End file.
